(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light projection system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a light projection system using a universally rotatable sphere for producing constantly changing images. The images may also be passed through a conduit for creating kaleidoscopic images.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of inventions dealing with light projected on and reflected by rotating devices. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,916 to Beal, 3,634,679 to Krzyston, 1,014,958 to Edison and 2,867,716 to Ream, light is directed onto a rotating reflector. The reflector in turn directs light designs outward onto a screen, wall, etc. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,537 to Roegner et al., 3,755,664 to Reiback and 3,760,176 to Trop describe different types of light machines for refracting and reflecting light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,565 to Nottingham an illuminating device is described having a motor driven multi-faceted crystal ball rotated between a light source and a convex lens. The device, using refractive light from the crystal ball, produces a kaleidoscopic design on a wall or ceiling.
None of above mentioned patents have the combination of different features of the subject invention nor do they incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject kaleidoscopic light projection system using a multi-colored and patterned sphere as described herein.